Ehrenschulden
by M9
Summary: Severus kommt ins Bad, als sich dort schon jemand duscht.


Diese Story ist im Rahmen des „Rettet den Slash"-Festivals auf der LJ-Community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden. Ich poste sie hier jetzt einfach mal genau so, wie dort.

_Bemerkung vorab: Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund meinte mein Gehirn heute Nacht um 12 (nachdem ich festgestellt habe, daß ich vollkommen durchgeknallt bin), daß ich unbedingt ne Slashszene schreiben sollte.. und am besten noch eine mit Snape... Ich konnte mein Gehirn dann erst mal durch zweieinhalb Stunden Icon basteln ablenken. Heute hab' ich mich dann aber doch dran gesetzt, mir eine weitere Challenge geschnappt und dann festgestellt, daß das Ganze aus einem anderen seltsamen Grund (der wohl mit Montag Nacht um 12 und einer gewissen da gesehenen Szene zusammenhängt... schief grinst) auch noch ne Duschszene werden mußte. Ich hoffe das laufende Wasser stört euch nicht.. ;-) Viel Spaß damit!_ _Titel: Ehrenschulden_

_Autor: M (mkeas)_

_Pairing: SS/DM_

_Raiting: ab 18 Jahre_

_Challenge: _Nr. 69 – Nach der Flucht ist Draco Severus etwas schuldig... (von styko))

* * *

**Ehrenschulden**

Severus stand in der Tür zu seinem Bad und beobachtete die Gestalt, die sich dort anmutig unter der Dusche bewegte.

Eigentlich hatte er sofort wieder gehen wollen, doch der Anblick des schlanken hellen Körpers hatte ihn gefesselt.

Es war Draco, den er beobachtete. Draco, sein ehemaliger Schüler, zusätzlich sein Patensohn, der ihn ohne es zu wollen in seinem Bann hielt – und das in seinem eigenen Zuhause.

Nachdem er Dumbledore aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, waren Draco und er zum dunklen Lord geflohen. Dieser war natürlich hocherfreut, daß Snape einen seiner größten Feinde endlich beseitigt hatte. Weniger erfreut war er von der Tatsache, daß die Person, die es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, es nicht gewesen war.

Aus alter Freundschaft zu Lucius und auch aus Mitleid mit dem Jungen – und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er ihn auch – hatte er Draco verteidigt und es irgendwie fertig gebracht, daß außer ein paar Crucios keine weiteren Flüche folgten, die vielleicht nicht mehr reparable Schäden verursacht hätten.

Der dunkle Lord hatte ihnen schließlich erlaubt sich zu entfernen und ihnen geraten sich in Spinner's End zu verstecken.

So absurd das Ganze auch schien. Die Logik, daß man dort am wenigsten nach ihnen suchen würde, weil sie denken würden, daß man sie dort als erstes suchen würde und sich daher an einen anderen Platz flüchteten, schien aufzugehen. Seit sechs Wochen waren sie in seinem alten Zuhause und kein einziger Auror hatte sich blicken lassen. Ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, was für Stümper die Leute vom Ministerium waren. Doch ihnen kam es gerade recht. Vor allem Severus, der durch die Einquartierung Dracos bei sich endlich die Ratte Peter Pettigrew loswurde.

Draco war eine wesentlich angenehmere Gesellschaft. Er war intelligent, hatte manieren, bewunderte ihn immer noch, obwohl er nicht mehr sein Professor war und hatte im Gegensatz zu Pettigrew eine sehr gepflegte Erscheinung. Er sah beinahe schon _zu_ gut aus für Severus' Geschmack. Schon mehrmals hatte er seine Gedanken zur Raison rufen müssen, wenn er den Jüngeren beim Umziehen für die Nachtruhe nur in seinen Shorts, nach der Morgentoilette nur im Morgenmantel oder sogar nur in einem seiner knappen Handtücher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch auf diesen Anblick war er wahrlich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Er war ins Bad gekommen, in der Annahme, es sei frei, in dem Moment, als Draco unter die Dusche gestiegen und das Wasser angestellt hatte.

Seine nackte, angenehm knackig wirkende Rückfront hatte sein Denken kurzzeitig gestoppt und gerade als er sich umdrehen und wieder gehen wollte, hatte Draco sich unter der Dusche gedreht und sich ihm in seiner ganzen Pracht gezeigt. Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihn daher nicht bemerkt. So konnte er weiter beobachten, wie er mit seinen eingeseiften Händen über seine Brust fuhr und sich langsam und ausführlich wusch. Er konnte nicht gehen – auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewußtsein ihm vehement zuflüsterte, daß es besser wäre. Aber das war nur ein Wispern, das nicht wirklich zu seinem Verstand vordrang.

Severus wußte nicht, wie lange er da so, in den hervorragenden Anblick versunken, gestanden hatte, als Draco mit den Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr, den Kopf aus dem Wasserstrahl nahm und urplötzlich die Augen öffnete. „Professor...", kam es überrascht von ihm und gleich verbesserte er sich: „Severus..." Sie hatten sich geeinigt, daß sie sich ruhig mit Vornamen anreden konnten, da sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander ja komplett geändert hatte.

„Du hast vergessen abzuschließen...", konnte Severus nach einer Schrecksekunde hervorkrächzen. Eigentlich wäre das nun ein weiterer der Zeitpunkte gewesen, an denen er hätte gehen sollen, doch wieder versagten seine Beine ihm den Dienst und er blieb einfach wo er war.

* * *

Draco starrte ihn an, ganz vergessend, daß er vollkommen nackt war. Er musterte Severus und sah seinen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und wanderte daraufhin mit seinem Blick an ihm auf und ab. In dem nicht all zu dicken Stoff des Morgenmantels konnte man eine leichte Beule erkennen, an einer recht markanten Stelle, und seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rot, als ihm bewußt wurde, was das bedeutete. Er wußte, daß Severus pflegte nackt zu schlafen und das, was er da sah, waren daher bestimmt nicht nur übereinandergeratene Stoffschichten, sondern pure Natur, die sich erhob. Sein Mund öffnete und schloß sich wieder. Er schluckte still und wanderte mit seinem Blick wieder nach oben, nur um zu bemerken, daß Severus seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sichtlich versuchte sich zu konzentrieren – wahrscheinlich, um endlich gehen zu können.

Draco wußte selbst nicht warum, aber dieser Anblick wirkte äußerst reizvoll auf ihn. Leise und unbeabsichtigt entfloh seinen Lippen ein aufforderndes: „Severus?"

* * *

Dieser glaubte nicht, was sein Geist in dieses Wort hineininterpretierte. Es klang beinahe so, als würde Draco ihn rufen. Doch das konnte nicht sein, niemals. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch da erklang es wieder: „Severus?"

Diesmal bestimmter und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, wie der junge Mann unter seiner Dusche seine Hand eindeutig ihn heranbittend zu ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Seine Beine machten ohne sein Zutun einen Schritt nach Vorne.

* * *

Draco sah den inneren Widerstreit in Severus' Mine, lächelte sanft und hob seine Hand noch etwas, damit der andere noch näher kam. Tatsächlich trat dieser näher und als er direkt vor der Dusche stand hörte er ein gekrächztes „Draco?" von ihm.

Der Blick des anderen war stur auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, versuchend, jeden anderen Anblick zu vermeiden, doch als er nur noch wenige Handbreit vom Körper des anderen entfernt war und dieser immer noch lächelte, ließ auch er seinen Blick wieder über Dracos Haut gleiten.

Draco sah ebenfalls an sich herab und bemerkte, daß auch er auf die Situation reagierte – erst recht, als er wieder in die Augen des anderen sah und das dort flackernde Verlangen wahrnahm.

* * *

Ungeachtet des immer noch fließenden Wassers schlang Severus plötzlich seine Arme um den schlanken Körper vor sich, zog ihn näher und preßte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Kuß schüchtern erwiderte und sich dann aber doch recht schnell ihre Zungen in einem ersten Kontakt trafen.

Ein Stromschlag schoß durch Severus' Körper, der immer heißer und heißer zu werden schien. Nur mühsam konnte er den Kuß lösen und auch seine Umarmung lockern. „Draco... entschuldige...", stammelte er. „Ich..." Er konnte doch nicht mit diesem Kind...!

* * *

Der Blonde lächelte wieder. Auch, wenn dem anderen die Worte fehlten, um sich zu erklären, so hatte er ihn doch verstanden. „Vergiß es einfach...", wisperte er und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter den Stoff des Morgenmantels und begannen ihn abzustreifen. „Ich schulde dir so viel...", meinte er noch, bevor diesmal _er_ die Initiative ergriff und Severus' Protest in einem weiteren Kuß erstickte.

„Du schuldest mir gar nichts...", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Draco seinen Morgenmantel vollends von seinen Schultern schob. Er fiel vor der Dusche zu Boden und daraufhin zog der Blonde ihn einfach mit unter den Strahl. Ein weiteres Mal erstickte Draco jeglichen Keim des Widerspruchs im Ansatz, indem er seine Lippen auf die des anderen preßte.

Wieder jagte ein Stromstoß durch Severus' Adern, als sich ihre nackten Körper berührten. Doch noch riß er sich zusammen und hatte zumindest den Anstand Draco zu fragen: „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?" Auch, wenn sein Körper nur noch diesen jungen Mann vor ihm wollte und wahrscheinlich nur schwer vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen war, wenn sie hier tatsächlich aufhörten.

* * *

Draco nickte, obwohl er es in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht wußte. Er wußte nur, daß er das jetzt wollte und zwar mit dem Mann, der ihm inzwischen mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte und mit dem er die letzten angenehm geruhsamen Wochen verbracht hatte.

„Noch können wir es stoppen...", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch Draco schob in eindeutiger Art und Weise ein Bein um seine Hüfte und schob Severus' Hand, die bisher nur auf seiner Hüfte gelegen hatte, weiter, so daß sie auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kam. Dann griffen seine Hände nach dem Kopf seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers und zogen ihn ein Stück herunter, so daß er sich erneut in einen Kuß mit ihm vertiefen konnte.

* * *

Da war auch Severus' Widerstand gebrochen und er erkundete mit seinen Händen die angenehm glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Genauso wie Draco _seine_ Haut erkundete.

Sie streichelten und massierten, über Brust, Bauch, Beine, Po und andere Stellen, bis sie beide so erregt waren, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sie sich in der Sensation ihrer Höhepunkte verlieren würden. Da ließ Severus vom anderen ab, drehte ihn langsam, so daß er mit dem Gesicht zur Duschwand stand. „Stütz dich ab...", flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr, bevor er vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen daran nippte. Seine Hände fuhren währenddessen die trainierten Arme des Jüngeren nach oben und dann am Rücken, in leicht massierenden Bewegungen wieder abwärts.

* * *

Draco nickte und tat, wie der andere Mann ihm geheißen hatte. Seine Unterarme preßte er gegen die Steinfliesen an der Wand. Dabei spürte er, wie ihn ein gewisses Körperteil des anderen an der Stelle berührte, die Severus vorhin schon mit seinen Fingern massiert hatte.

Ohne große weitere Vorbereitungen drang dieser nun auch in ihn ein und ein durch den leichten Schmerz verursachtes Keuchen entwich ihm. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sein Körper zitterte vor Anspannung. „Es ist mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann", mußte er Severus einfach noch mitteilen.

Draco spürte, wie der andere sich nur langsam weiterbewegte. Sein Nacken wurde sanft geküßt. „Es wird besser... glaub mir...", hauchte Severus an seinem Ohr, was wieder einen angenehmen Schauer in Draco auslöste.

* * *

Severus stützte sich nun ebenfalls mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, so daß er die andere noch frei hatte, um damit um den schlanken Körper, in dessen Enge er gerade versunken war, herumzulangen. Er streichelte über die Muskeln am Bauch, weiter abwärts und bemerkte, wie Draco entspannte. So konnte er weiter vordringen und der ganzen Sache bald eine höhere Geschwindigkeit verleihen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Draco ihm völlig angepaßt und zusammen bewegten sie sich – vor, zurück, vor, zurück, vor, zurück – und stöhnten unter dem Wasserstrahl, der noch immer aus dem Duschkopf auf sie niederprasselte.

* * *

Das Stöhnen wurde mit der Zeit lauter und gipfelte schließlich in einem langgezogenen Japsen – von Draco – und einem tiefen, erlösendem Brummen – von Snape.

Eine Weile blieben sich einfach noch so stehen und Severus hielt den jungen Draco Malfoy, der das Gefühl hatte, daß er sonst glatt zusammengebrochen wäre.

Irgendwann löste sich Severus dann von ihm und er war fähig sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihm stand sein ehemaliger Lehrer und nach einem kurzen Blick in seine Augen sah der Schwarzhaarige schnell zu Boden. Sein Verstand hatte nun wieder die Oberhand und wollte nun das Wort ergreifen. „Draco wir hätten nicht..."

„Nein, Severus", erklang dessen Stimme sofort seltsam klar und unterbrach ihn.

Überrascht blickte der Ältere auf, direkt in die funkelnden Augen desjenigen, den er gerade genommen hatte.

„Es war nötig, und es war gut", stellte Draco klar. Er bereute es nicht, dann sollte Severus es auch nicht bereuen. Dann griff er mit seinen Händen wieder nach Severus' Kopf, zog ihn näher und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft die des anderen. „Und wenn es eine Wiederholung geben würde, hätte ich nichts dagegen", flüsterte er dann noch.

* * *

Severus sah ihn an und schließlich nickte er. Sie waren beide erwachsen, auch Draco, und es war nichts Falsches an dem, was sie getan hatten.

Auf sein Nicken, nickte auch Draco mit ernster Mine.

Damit war eigentlich alles gesagt.

„Wir sollten fertig duschen", meinte Severus und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Sollte es wieder zu so einer Art des Zusammenseins zwischen ihnen kommen, konnten sie in der entsprechenden Situation entscheiden, ob sie es wollten, oder nicht.

* * *

An diesem Tag verließen sie das erste Mal, aber nicht das letzte Mal während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Spinner's End, gleichzeitig das Bad.

Ende


End file.
